


Pink

by kmsmitty



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: So kids, I originally wrote this for a different fandom (it's posted on my Wattpad as a frerard fic, because My Chemical Romance continues to hurt me), but changed it up and made it a Xesol because why the frick not? Oh, this is also from a collection where each story is based off a certain color. If you want, you can leave me a pairing (I mostly write in combinations of Jiho, Hansol, Hojoon, and Taeyang, but I can branch out) and a color, and I'll dedicate it to you.





	Pink

This is not what I had planned. This is ridiculous. I'm not doing this. Nope. Not a chance.

I felt the blush slowly creeping up my neck as I looked at myself. The pinkish tint flooded my cheeks, heating up my face. I could even feel it burning hot on the tops of my ears.

"Princess, come out. Let me see you."

How about you eat a bag of dicks, Shin Jiho. You bastard.

"Daddy? I'm nervous. I-I don't want..."

Jiho approached the door to the bathroom slowly. I heard him sigh up against the door frame. The sound made me roll my eyes, and I was grateful for the door remaining shut. He didn't need to see my act of defiance. My ass didn't need to pay for it.

"Sweetheart," he breathed out slowly, "Don't you want to make me happy? I have had this in mind for you for weeks now. I'm sure you look stunning. Please, baby. Come on out."

I looked down at myself and sniffed. There was no way to avoid it. I wasn't about to live out my days locked in this bathroom. He would eventually find a way to break in anyway. Bite the bullet, Hansol.

"I'll come out, but you have to close your eyes," I replied through the door. When I was satisfied with the distance I heard him shuffle, I cracked the door open, peeking my head out.

"Daddy! I said to close your eyes!" I huffed. He smirked at me and nodded. "Oh, you're right. Silly me," he placed his hands over his eyes, blocking me from view.

I stepped out from the bathroom, took a breath, and cleared my throat. "Am I allowed to look at you, angel?" he asked sweetly, and I responded with a very shaky "yes."

It was Jiho's turn to blush. I watched the color flood his face as his breathing failed him. I stood awkwardly for a few moments before he managed, "Will you do a spin for me, princess?"

I slowly turned on my heel, taking my time, trying to will myself to relax. I heard a muffled groan as Jiho exhaled into his hands. I shook my ass a bit, then slowly turned back to face him.

"You look better than I ever could have imagined, cupcake," he whispered, and I looked back down at myself. I suppose it was a cute outfit.

My blond hair was just long enough to be separated by two pink ribbons into pigtails, which shot out at the sides of my head. He had gotten me a new collar, with peach roses surrounding a golden lock. My camisole was the softest shade of pink, with lace across my chest and the top of my stomach, my midriff exposed. The skirt I had on was a darker pink plaid that barely kissed the top of my thighs. I smiled softly when I glanced over what I knew to be Jiho's favorite part of the outfit. I was wearing thigh high white socks that had tiny pink bows that hit the tops of the back of my thighs.

"Come here, angel," he motioned me over to him, and I quickly closed the distance between us. He looked at me through his lashes, and I felt heat flare up across my skin.

"Do you like it, daddy?" I asked shyly, biting on my thumb nail and avoiding any and all eye contact with Jiho.

"I have no words for it, kitten. You are breathtaking," he hummed out, clearly content with his styling choices. The things I do for this human, I swear.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, running my tongue along the slit I had opened on my thumb. Fucking hangnails. I winced. How can something so insignificant hurt so much?

"What have I told you about biting your nails? You never listen, baby boy. I am the only one who gets to bite at your skin, remember?"

I lowered my head and looked at my toes. "I'm sorry, daddy. It's a nervous habit. I was afraid you weren't going to like my outfit," I mumbled, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

Jiho took a step closer to me, taking my hand in his. He looked at my thumb for a brief moment before he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around, collecting the small amount of blood that had pooled onto my nail.

I whimpered as I felt his breath on my hand. Jiho slowly pulled off and then bit the pad of my thumb. He had this way of being sweetly dominating that was agonizing to me. I cherished it.

Jiho looked deep into my eyes and moved forward, taking my face in both hands. A small smile tugged at his lips just before I felt him connect them with my own. His lips were always so soft, always made me weak at the knees. I wobbled a bit, and I felt the puff of his laugh against my face.

"Go lie down, kitten," he breathed against my cheek, as his fingers tickled my exposed belly. I mewled at the touch, slowly backing away from him and going over to the bed.

I laid down against his pillow and breathed deep. It smelled like fabric softener and his shampoo and something earthy, something uniquely Jiho. I felt my toes curl as I sighed in contentment.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asked as he slowly removed his black tie and began working on the buttons of his white shirt. I merely shook my head, nuzzling deeper into his side of the bed. He chuckled softly as he moved to his belt, pulling the leather from the loops of his dark wash jeans, and setting it on the bed.

Oh.

Frank flicked open the button to his jeans, and I felt the weight shift on the bed as he crawled closer to me. I looked up lazily at him from my comfy cocoon. "Hi, daddy," I drawled, waving my fingers at him as I scooted to make room for him.

"Hey, baby," he whispered in my ear, and I felt his words tingle down my spine. I licked my lips and stared at him, wondering what was going to happen next.

Jiho bridged the gap between us, his lips on mine, kissing me in a gentle way that he never had before. Not that I minded; it was refreshing and made my scalp tingle. He pressed his tongue to my bottom lip, and I willingly opened my mouth, letting his tongue flit over mine achingly slowly. I felt the heat beginning to pool in my stomach, and I moved my hands into his fluffy hair.

"You look so pretty, my love," he said in between kisses, and I mewled at the compliment. He was never like this, not in the year we had been together. Not in the bedroom anyway.

He began to move down; his focus now was to mark my collarbones and chest with his lips and teeth. He kissed slowly, his hands ghosting over the skin of my arms and down my sides. My nerve endings were already beginning to sing. It was sensory overload.

My skin was flushed as I began to pant, my hips involuntarily rutting up into his as he pushed my camisole up to kiss at the skin of my stomach. I whined as he placed tiny bites around my navel, his hands pushing the top of my skirt down to gain access to my hipbones.

Jiho licked along the vee, and I hissed and tried to keep my hips from bucking up into his face. It was my favorite thing he did, and he knew it. I could feel him smiling as he trailed his tongue up.

"You look so sweet, angel," he cooed at me, and I giggled softly. His hands ran up under my skirt, moving slowly over the skin of my thighs. He reached up and stopped, his eyes wide.

"Where are your panties, kitten?" he ground out, clearly flustered. I batted my eyes at him, and replied quietly, "They were itchy, daddy. Kitten couldn't take it. I was so uncomfortable." Jiho let a harsh breath out from his nose and tilted his head to the side.

"Such a naughty boy. What am I ever going to do with you?" I shrugged innocently, and pointed at the tent in his pants. "Maybe you could use that, sir?" I whimpered against the pillow, hiding my blush from his eyes.

He looked down and smirked. "No, kitten. That's not what I had planned for tonight. Daddy is not going to fuck his princess."

Great. A night of teasing and me falling asleep still painfully hard. Magical. How did I get so lucky?

Jiho reached a hand up and smoothed the frown out from between my eyebrows with his thumb. "Easy, princess. Don't jump to conclusions. You'll get to come. I promise."

I blinked in confusion, locking my eyes with his. "But if you're not fucking me, daddy, then how..." I was silenced by a sharp squeeze to my ass. I yelped, pawing at his chest to try to inch away.

"Kitten, I'm not fucking you tonight, because you are going to fuck me."

Um, what now?

I felt the color drain from my face. I had never topped before. Not with Jiho. Not with anyone. I panicked.

"Daddy, no. That's okay. I don't think that's a good idea. I can ride you with my skirt on. Yeah," the words tumbled out of my mouth rapidly as I tried to remain connected to this universe.

"Kitten, I have already decided. You are going to do just fine. You know what to do. So do it."

Jiho stared at me, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. I eyed him from under my bangs. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Okay, daddy. If you're sure?" I brought the end of my last word up, giving him a final chance to change his mind...please, change your mind.

"I'm sure."

Goddamn it.

Jiho laid down on my side of the bed and looked up at me. I breathed in and out a few times, trying to even out my heart rate so that it didn't fly out of my chest. I slowly leaned over him and kissed him.

His hands gripped my pigtails tight as he pulled me flush against him. "Please, kitten. Don't be nervous about this. I trust you. I want this. So badly," he moaned against my lips. I kissed against his pulse, running my tongue over the skin of his neck, feeling him shudder.

I straddled his hips and continued my motions, kissing up to his ear lobe, pulling it into my mouth and flitting against it with my tongue. I breathed out against the shell of his ear, and I felt his hips push up against my ass. I let out a whine, and he gripped my thighs hard.

I shifted my body down slightly as I kissed down his chest to his stomach. I scratched my nails through the trail of hair under his navel leading down to his unbuttoned jeans. He let out a shaky breath as he picked up his hips so that I could slide his jeans off.

I stood up and tugged on his pants, removing them from his legs completely. I stared down at the man in front of me. Normally, he was so strong. Almost scary in a way. Because he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to take it from me.

But this man? This man looked completely different. It wasn't that he looked scared. Or unsure. He was simultaneously shy and completely wrecked. His normally olive skin had a pink tint to it, the heat he felt evident in the sheen of sweat now covering him. Jiho's chest rose and fell steadily, his breaths getting caught in his throat the longer I stared at him. I glanced down at his crotch. His dick was impossibly hard, precome pooling on the deep vee of his hipbone. I swallowed hard.

"Don't think so much, sweetheart. Just move," he suggested, opening his arms to me. I slid next to him on the bed, and looked into his eyes, trying to find some sort of clue as to how to continue.

"Prep, sweetheart. It's been years since I've let someone do this. You're going to have to take your time," he whispered, entwining his fingers in mine. I raised them up to my lips, kissing each one slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

"I want this, Hansol. I need this. Please, baby..." I had never heard him sound so broken. It pulled at my heart just as much as it made my dick twitch under my skirt.

I leaned over to the bedside table and reached for the tiny bottle I knew to be hiding in there. I squeezed some of the lube onto my fingers, swirling it around, trying to warm it up before I left a stripe across Jiho's entrance.

I felt his legs shake, and I stopped my movements, waiting for him. He nodded, and I slowly lined up a finger with him. I gently pushed against him and heard him exhale roughly, willing his body to relax and let me in.

I pushed forward a little more, stopping when I saw his face scrunch up. He opened his eyes and said, "No. I'm okay. Keep going." I let out a groan and continued forward slightly, before pulling back slowly.

"Is this okay, daddy?" I whimpered. I heard him sigh out a soft "o-oh" and took that as a green light. I pushed in and out a few times before I removed my finger.

I put more lube onto my fingers, and this time, I tried to press two digits in, moving as slow as I could. I didn't want to rush this part. I didn't want to hurt him. He took care of me, and I wanted to do the same for him.

Jiho's body was starting to relax. I could feel the tension ease as I moved my fingers back and forth. He was letting out little sighs and puffs of air as I stretched him. It made my cheeks flush. It was so innocent, so different from the rough, guttural sounds he usually made.

I began to scissor my fingers back and forth, coaxing his body to open up for me. Jiho let out a low moan, and I shuddered. I leaned forward and kissed the inside of his thigh, and then bit softly. He lifted his head and peeked at me. His pupils were completely blown out. He loved what I was doing, and it showed. I smirked to myself. This was a first for me.

He laid his head back against my pillow, and I moved my fingers forward, crooking them upwards, trying to mimick what Jiho would do to me. I tried a few more times before I felt it.

The sound that came out of Jiho can only be described as delicious. The broken, breathy whine that left his lips as I brushed against his prostate made my stomach jolt and my eyes snap shut. Fuck.

"Fu-uck, Sollie. Oh, my God," he panted, his hands reaching for my free arm. I locked my fingers with his, and stroked my thumb over his hand. "Shhh, daddy. It's okay," I said against the skin of his thigh, nibbling gently on his skin.

I brushed the same spot a few more times before adding a third finger and repeating my motions. Jiho was whimpering out tiny curse words and unintelligible gibberish at this point. It felt good, knowing I could unravel him like this.

"N-no, no mo-ore, Sollie. I need you. Ple-please, baby."

I looked up at him and bit my lip. Jiho glanced back at me and nodded reassuringly. "It's enough for now, baby. Pl-please. Trust daddy."

I removed my fingers and squeezed more lube into my hand. I coated my length with it, and tried to breathe. I scooted forward on my knees, lining myself up slowly with Jiho.

"Breathe out, daddy," I mumbled as I pushed in, barely. Jiho tried to follow my instructions and let out a hiss more than a breath. I stilled, even though my body was screaming at me to snap my hips forward. But I couldn't. There was a right way and a wrong way, and that would be unforgivable.

I waited. Finally, Jiho opened his eyes, and his gaze met mine. "Move, baby," he breathed, and I inched forward slowly, gauging my pace by the look on his face.

I saw the pain dissipate from his features, and I pushed all the way in, my hips flush with his ass. Jiho groaned lightly, and I began to pull back. His mouth hung open as he tried to gulp down air. I fought the urge to thrust forward as hard as I could.

I eased in slowly, rocking my hips forward. I felt Jiho roll his hips down onto me, and a filthy moan left my lips. I increased in pace slightly, watching a bead of sweat roll down Jiho's face. He was concentrating hard, his eyebrows furrowed together, his lip sucked in between his teeth.

I gripped his hips hard as I began to angle my thrusts, searching desperately for the place I had brushed my fingers against earlier. Jiho arched his back ever so slightly, and cursed. Bingo.

I snapped my hips forward, pounding into that spot over and over again, with Jiho's needy gasps making my head swim. The heat pooling in my stomach was reaching fever pitch. He felt so fucking good around me.

I let go of his hips and wrapped my fingers around his length, trying to pump him in time with my thrusts. His hands flew into his hair and pulled, his mouth wide open, panting hard. I groaned at the sight. It was all beginning to be too much.

"Baby. Baby, I can't. Please. More. I need it," he begged, his legs pushing me deeper, if that was even possible at this point. He sighed a high pitched whine, and I moved my hand faster along his leaking erection.

"Jiji, I-I can't hold out mu-uch long-longer..."

He rolled his hips down as I thrust up, and he came hard over my hand and onto his stomach. I felt him clench around me, and that's all it took. I tipped over the edge and spilled deep inside him, drool dripping from my mouth onto his leg.

I rode it out until I heard Jiho hiss. I knew he was hypersensitive, and probably hurt, despite how careful I had initially tried to be. I took the hint and pulled out as gently as I could.

I sat back on my knees and stared at him. Jiho's legs were shaking, his breathing still erratic. His hair was sticking out in every direction, and the bed around him was soaked in sweat.

After a few minutes, Jiho seemed to return to his body, and he opened his eyes to find me searching his face. A deep pink color started at his neck and moved up rapidly into his cheeks. He threw an arm over his eyes, hiding himself from my gaze.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked as I laid down beside him. I was beginning to panic. He never shut me out.

"Nothing's wrong, Sollie. It's just that..." he cut himself off, and I peeled his arm from the sweat across his forehead. "What, daddy? Please..."

He sighed deep and looked at me. "It's just that I don't think I have ever come that hard in my life."

It was my turn to blush a deep pink.


End file.
